One Last Kiss
by KillAllTheTitansNatsu
Summary: Just a tragedy that came across my mind randomly... We all must know how sad stories go... Oh and this is an experiment, so i need some criticism! Lucy and Natsu come across a matter where one of them would have died. You have to read the rest... or I would be spoiling... - -


**Hey guys... I just thought of this story... I know that it is pretty cliche, but I was just bored and wanted to experiment...**

**Disclaimer: Vanna does not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"Don't cry…" he touched her crying face. Erza stood over Lucy as Lucy tried closing up his wound. It was raining. He was shivered because of the pain and because of the cold. His blood was seaming through my clothes and washing away in the water.

"Don't… cry…" he paused in pain.

"N-No, Natsu!" Lucy started applying pressure to the hole on Natsu's wound.

"I-It's okay… L-Lucy…" he assured her, "I was wounded enough to die, but this is… nothing…"

"No! Natsu!" Lucy sobbed and slapped Natsu's wound, which made his blood go everywhere. She turned to Erza and said, "ERZA! TAKE HIM TO A MEDICAL CENTER! NOW!"

"Gray is going," Erza said in a cold whimper.

"NO! HE WOULDN'T BE ENOUGH!" Lucy cried.

"No, Lucy…" Natsu smiled weakly, "I am happy that I saved Gray… Now… He'll get help…"

"You… You didn't save Gray…" Lucy glared with hurt in her eyes, "You… YOU SAVED ME! STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL LESS GUILTY! YOU SAVED GRAY WHO WAS PROTECTING ME!"

"Shut up, Lucy… _You_ are making it worse," Erza barked.

Natsu looked at Erza's eyes. She squinted at him in anguish and looked away, nodding a yes.

Natsu slowly reached into his pocket and took out a small red-velvet box. '_I was going to save this for Lucy's birthday… to make it special…' _Natsu thought.

"N-Natsu? What is that in your hand?" Lucy widened her eyes.

"Lucy… I…"

Natsu's head was flat on the ground. His eyes emptily staring out into the clouds.

Lucy broke down onto Natsu's chest, looking like Bloody Mary. Erza crying as she uncomfortably shifted her legs.

Gray came too late. Natsu didn`t make it.

The ring, was taken with Natsu.

It was time for Natsu's funeral. Everyone cried, Lucy visited Natsu's grave every day and grieved for hours over his grave.

Then, one day, Erza got the ring back and gave the ring to Lucy before Lucy did her daily mourning at the cemetery.

"What… is that?" Lucy looked at Erza with her pale face and eyes that had bags forming underneath.

"The ring… Natsu was supposed to propose to you on your birthday," Erza but her lip to hold back crying.

Lucy snatched it emotionlessly and walked out morosely.

She visited Natsu's grave and threw the ring on his grave stone, breaking the soft velvet box.

"I HATE YOU! I NEVER LOVED YOU! YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE STOOD INFRONT OF ME! NOW I OWE YOU A MY LIFE! I DON'T WANT THIS CRAP!" Lucy ranted. She fell to the ground and sobbed. She sobbed and sobbed, fore Natsu left before he could proposed to her and before she could tell him that she was going to bear her child.

"Nashi… Mira said Nashi…" Lucy picked up the box and a note fell out.

It said:

_Dear Lucy,_

_ I bet you are surprised that I can write. Let alone read, but I noticed… that all those times that we hung out, my heartbeat was always racing… I now know that… I love you. Will you be my wife? Well… maybe I will propose to you before you read this, but I just wanted something romantic to show you… I mean… How do I propose to you? Do I pretend I am stupid and drop the box in front of you? Should I ask Ice Princess to spread this rumor that I loved Lisanna, and then tell you the truth? I don't know… My head hurts from all this thinking… I hope you read this soon… I love you!_

_ Love, _

_ Natsu Awesome Dragneel_

"I… I love you, too… I wish… I can get to kiss your warm lips one more time…" Lucy murmured as she fell back on the grass and stared out into the clear blue sky.

Natsu looked down happily. "I never got to tell you… But I know that I will always love you. If only I can just kiss you one more time… Just blow it to me. Blow it…"

Natsu disappeared into the sky and never got to see Lucy ever again.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**That is it... now drop about how bad it was... Should I write more tragedies? Yeah? No? Okay... :(**

**Vanna, Out (r=.=)**


End file.
